MISUNDERSTANDING
by sitapumpkinelf
Summary: Benarkah kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintai sungmin lagi? Temukan jawabannya disini KYUMIN YAOI/Oneshoot


MISUNDERSTANDING

Cast : KyuMin always

Gender : YAOI always

Genre : Angst (failed)

HAPPY READING^^

Malam ini kelabu tanpa ribuan bintang yang selalu menghiasi langit dengan indahnya.

Suasana malam ini sama persis dengan hati seorang pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin, ia pemuda yang tampan sekaligus manis. Mata kelincinya yang biasanya berbinar indah kini merah dan bengkak, hidung kecil nan mancung milikya kini telah memerah sempurna, dan jangan lupakan bibir merah cherrynya itu kini bergetar menahan tangisnya.

'Hiks… hiks..' isakan itu kini berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menangis bukan karena sebab, tapi karena Cho Kyuhyun nama pemuda yang menjadi namjachingunya Selama 1 tahun ini tega memustuskannya secara sepihak.

FLASHBACK

Dua pemuda itu tampak senang dengan berpegangan tangan sambil berjalan menyusuri indahnya kota Seoul. Bercanda, tertawa, dan saling melempar senyuman hangat itulah yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Sampai di sebuah taman keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, dan kyuhyun pun berbicara.

"Sungmin?"

"hm~" jawab sungmin.

"Sungmin aku ingin bicara" ujar kyuhyun.

"Ada apa kyu? Bicaralah" kata sungmin.

"Aku ingin kita berhenti sampai di sini" kata kyuhyun tegas.

".."

Sungmin hanya diam mencoba mencerna setiap kata-kata yang kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Apa maksudmu kyu?" Tanya sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Maksudku kita berhenti sampai disini, kita putus" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada final.

Sungmin yang shock itu kini bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mengakhirinya kyu? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Kau sudah tak mencintaiku?" ucap sungmin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini" ucap kyuhyun.

"Hiks…hiks.." suara isakan sungmin kini terdengar di telinga kyuhyun dan sangat memilukan baginya.

Kyuhyun yang tak kuasa melihat sungmin terus menumpahkan airmata kini membawa tubuh berisi milik sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Sungmin memberontak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tapi semakin banyak ia memberontak semakin erat pula pelukan Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka berpelukan, kini pelukan itupun mengendur seiring isakan itu berhenti .

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau meminta hubungan kita berakhir?"ucap Sungmin.

"Kau.. akan tahu jawabannya sendiri nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

FLASHBACK END

Sudah 1 minggu setelah kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan itu Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Perasaan rindu kini mulai melanda Sungmin.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin Kyuhyun sekarang!

Dan Sungmin telah berjanji akan mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG~

Suara bel berbunyi di sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho.

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang keluar dari rumah itu.

"Annyeonghasseyo ahjuma" ucap Sungmin kepada eomma-nya Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Sungmin-ah ada apa?" Tanya eomma Kyuhyun.

"A..aaku.. ingin bertemu Kyuhyun ahjuma." Ucap Sungmin terus terang.

"Ne, masuklah dulu." Ucap Eomma Kyuhyun ramah.

Lalu Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu Sungmin-ah." Ucap eomma Kyuhyun.

"Apa ahjuma?"

"Sebenarnya… Kyuhyun … sudah meninggal" ucap eoma Kyuhyun.

'JDER'

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sungmin yang tadi duduk tenang kini pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

"A..pa.. m..maksud ahjuma? Jangan bercanda ahjuma, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" ucap Sungmin bergetar.

"Ahjuma tidak berbohong Sungmin-ah" jawab eomma Kyuhyun.

Airmata Sungmin turun dengan derasnya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Hiks…hiks.. kyu~ hiks.." isakan Sungmin sungguh memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya tak terkecuali eomma Kyuhyun.

Langsung saja eomma Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya dalam dekapannya.

Eomma Kyuhyun juga tak kuasa menyembunyikan airmatanya. Ia menyekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan isakannya di depan Sungmin.

Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling mencintai tapi keduannya selalu bersikap layaknya teman biasa jika di depannya.

Dengan pelan ia menepuk punggung namja manis itu agar berhenti menangis dan benar saja sungmin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan eomma Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, sebenarnya… Kyuhyun menderita kanker otak, Ia sudah menderita penyakit itu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun ia sakit parah tapi ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu akan keadaannya yang kau.. orang yang ia cintai. Dia tidak memberitahumu karena ia tidak mau membuatmu sedih akan keadaannya. Ahjuma juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun meminta untuk putus denganmu, dan apa kau tahu.. setiap hari dia melamunkan mu, dan setiap malam ia selalu memanggil-manggilmu dalam tidurnya, dan sampai pada akhirnya ia.. tidak bias bertahan lagi."

'Hiks..hikss.'

Eomma Kyuhyun kini sudah tidak kuat kalau harus terus-terusan menahan airmatanya.

Ia sangat tidak tahan jika ia harus bercerita tentang penderitaan Kyuhyun selama hidupnya.

"Hikss.. kyu~ kenapa.. kau hiks.. tak bicara padaku hiks.." sungmin kini juga mengangis tersedu-sedu.

Keduanya menangis, lalu Sungmin dengan perlahan meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi tirus milik eomma Kyuhyun dan mengusap-usap airmatanya.

Lalu mereka berpelukan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka berdua sama.

Sama-sama kehilangan sosok orang yang mereka cintai, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 tahun sejak kepergian Kyuhyun. Sungmin kini sudah berangsur membaik.

Ia selalu ingat kata-kata eomma Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu Sungmin, dan ia tidak ingin kau terus menerus bersedih karna-nya'

Itulah kata-kata yang eomma Kyuhyun katakana pada Sungmin, dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia berjanji ia tidak akan bersedih lagi, karena Kyuhyun benci kalau Sungmin menangis.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama namja yang ia cintai.

"Kyu.. apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Hahaha.. kau pasti tidak bisa bermain dengan PSPmu lagi." Sungmin tertawa hambar.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu Kyu. Meski kau selalu membuatku kesal, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu saat kau mulai mengerjaiku dan saat kau mulai menggodaku. Aku.. merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu Cho Kyuhyun.. hikss.." ucapan Sungmin berubah menjadi isakan.

Dengan kasar Sungmin menghapus lelehan airmata di pipinya.

"Ma'af, aku melanggar janjiku. Aku tidak bisa menahan airmata ini kyu" lirih Sungmin.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun yeongwonhi." Ucapan terakhir Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghae Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun di tempat lain.

Tapi tentu saja kata-kata itu tidak sampai kepada orang yang ia sebutkan.

Kata-kata itu hanya menjadi angin lalu.

Cinta itu penuh penyesalan?

Cinta sangat polos bagi mereka yang saling mencintai, meski dunia mereka telah berbeda tapi yakinlah cinta mereka tetap abadi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

END

Apa-apaan ini? _

Huwaa.. ma'af untuk typo(s)

Dan ma'af juga karna FF ku yang satunya berakhir dengan sangat mengecewakan bagi kalian. aku pikir ini lah yang terbaik karena aku nggak mau punya utang sama reader karena ngegantungin FF karena 1 minggu lagi mau menghadapi MID TEST jadi harus mempersiapkan materi sebanyak-banyakanya.

Aku type orang yang gak suka bikin orang nunggu, jadi ma'af jika alurnya kecepetan.

Dan untuk yang minta sequel insyaallah aku usahain.^^


End file.
